Here Is the Place Where I Love You
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: The Lullaby that Katniss sang to Rue as she died still haunts her, so what happens when she sings the same song to Peeta many years after The Hunger Games was abolished? Will Peeta think differently of Katniss? Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Here Is the Place Where I Love You**

**By imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: The Lullaby that Katniss sang to Rue as she died still haunts her, so what happens when she sings the same song to Peeta many years after The Hunger Games was abolished? Will Peeta think differently of Katniss, will he merely think it as a remembrance to the girl who reminded Katniss of her sister when she was in the Games? Or is this Katniss' way of telling Peeta that she loves him? _

A/N: Interpret this as you will, I don't mind. I just wanted to write something a little cutesy after the Games, after all, we know that she ends up marrying Peeta and has two kids with him, but we don't know if he had to win back her trust or whatever. Damn the Capitol man, I cried a lot during these books – they're that good. If you've never read them, there _technically_ isn't any spoilers, but I wouldn't read this just in case, I can't be sure of my writing as I've read them all. Big fan of the Katniss/Peeta pairing me, geez, I hope you like this.

* * *

><p>'<em>Here the Daisies will Guard you From Every Harm'<em>

Strolling through the meadow, Peeta and I looked at what was once a pretty decent District. After the bombings, things were never really the same; actually, now that I think about it, after The Hunger Games, things never really seemed the same. Nothing ever does though, not for the families of the tributes or to those who live in the District to where everyone is familiar with you.

District Twelve is, and always will be, my home. I value that now more than anything. Not that I didn't care about this place, because I have _always_ cared, in a strange way, but I care about this place more than anything now that both Coin and Snow are dead. They can't hurt me, or the ones I love anymore.

I think of Prim, and how much I miss her, how I still wake up in the night screaming how it was my fault. It was, in a sense, my fault. Coin wouldn't have sent her out if I wasn't the Mockingjay. But I am… well, _was_. I think of my Mother, how I hope she's doing well in District Four. We both needed time... that I was sure of. The death of both my Father and Prim, neither of us could cope. I just hoped that she hadn't gone back to the dark place again and left for the others to fend for her.

_Stupid thing to think Katniss, _I thought, Peeta at my side, holding my hand, _Mother will be fine and well, they have all that medicine as well, she'll be fine._

"How much further have we got to go Katniss?" Peeta asked a playful tone to his voice. I squeezed his hand lightly, reassuring him that there wasn't far. I couldn't talk, for the fear that my voice would crack.

"Katniss, sweetheart, you've got to talk to me," Peeta said, squeezing my hand back just as light as I did.

"I will, just not now,"

I could see Peeta frowning, though I wasn't looking at him. I was waiting for the right moment. There was something that I wanted, no _have_ to do, to make this special.

I don't usually go out of my way to do something on our anniversary, after all, it's the same day as the Games ended; but I was willing to make a try, for Peeta's sake. He's been trying so hard to make me feel better after the Capitol had captured him and tortured him so much he thought I was the bad guy.

After minutes of endless walking, I finally came to a stop, Peeta slightly tugging at my arm as I didn't give him no initial warning.

We were at the little lake my father taught me to swim.

I broke free of Peeta's grasp and walked towards the water. I stopped a little bit near the edge and turned to face Peeta. The confusion was clear in his face. I smiled lightly, and breathed in deeply.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_a bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_" I began to sing. It reminded me of Prim, my Father, Rue...

"_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm,_

_here the daisies will guard you from every harm_," I felt safer here, calmer, than I did back in the District. Although it's completely different from when we were kids, faces from my past still haunted me, especially in my sleep.

"_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_."

Peeta stood there, listening intently to me sing. I wanted to show him through this song how much he truly means to me.

"_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies will guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._"

Peeta embraced me as I opened my eyes. I didn't even know I closed them. "Katniss, it was beautiful,"

I wrapped my own arms around his muscular build.

With us standing on the grass in the meadow, in a place that was so special to me, I knew that Peeta knew he was special to me... and I knew that I was special to him.

This was our love, it was real, and no longer apart of what I always thought was a piece in the Capitol's games.

* * *

><p><em>Can't really say much but I really hoped you liked it. I know it's a bit cutesy, but it's what I was aiming for.<em>

_Please, read and review and tell me what you think!_

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx <em>


End file.
